1. Technical Field
The present invention generally pertains to an improved system or interface for operating multiple devices in a motor vehicle, while reducing driver distraction. More particularly, the invention is directed to an interface of the above type wherein the driver generates a pattern of synchronized signals, which may be pre-selected by the driver himself, to command one of the devices to perform a specified operation. Even more particularly, the invention is directed to an interface of the above type wherein the pattern of signals may be generated by either a single means, or by different multi-mode means.
2. Description of Related Art
At present, most control systems in a car require physical movement, such as pushing a button or moving a switch on a dashboard. Actions of these kinds are typically required, for example, to turn on a radio, open a window or turn on an air conditioning system. However, such actions tend to decrease a driver's attention to traffic and road conditions, and may even create a hazardous situation. Some states, for example, have now prohibited use of hand held cellular phones.
Recently, speech recognition and voice command systems have been developed, in an attempt to alleviate the amount of physical interaction and driver distraction that can occur in automobiles due to the use of controls that require physical movement. However, speech recognition systems have been found to have certain faults and disadvantages. For example, if a driver fails to execute words or commands accurately, a speech recognition system will not operate properly. This could in fact increase driver distraction, if a mistake is made in interpreting a driver's commands. Moreover, a driver may need to remember a large number of commands, in order to operate speech recognition systems in a car. For example, there are numerous ways to state the command “make it warmer by ten degrees”. However, standard voice command understanding systems usually understand only several of the most basic ways to pronounce commands of this type. Using speech recognition with understanding systems, that allow a person to speak commands naturally, provides a solution in principle, but such systems have generally not yet been implemented. It is anticipated that implementation is still many years away, due to inherent scientific difficulties in creating such systems. As a further disadvantage, voice command systems may be disturbing, such as to sleeping passengers or others, in the limited space of a motor vehicle.